gods_of_wandrossafandomcom-20200215-history
Yupni the Laughing Storm, Beguiller of Wind and Rain
Description Appearance Portrayed as an older man with brilliant blue skin covered in arcane runes. He has shockingly white hair beneath a dark hooded tunic, braided white beard and glowing eyes crackling with intensity. Yet beneath them are wrinkles from smiling. This god uses the divine music from his voice and magical lyre to charm the wind, sea and sky. His followers pray to him to bring gentle rain and to rebuke incoming maelstroms. Personality Yupni is righteous and firm, if not slightly mischievous. His first instinct is to protect that which is good and under threat, and lacks tolerance for injustice in the world. Yupni’s fits of rage are legendary. He does not shy away from confrontation if need be. He is however gentle by nature when not angered, and will usually avoid action that puts innocent lives in danger, mortal or otherwise Nicknames The Laughing Storm, The Beguiling Winds, The Charming Rains Origin Yupni is an older god, manifested in the days when the world was still wild, untouched and beautiful. History fails to record his birth, if he ever had one. There simply begins the old tales of a laughing man on the top of a mountain playing his soft music to the wind and the sea. Some say the sky is his mother and the sea is his father, which is why they listen to his melodies. Some say he was but a man who learned some untold truths of the world. Yet Yupni does not seem inclined to clear up any of these confusions, believing them to be insignificant to his worship. His followers were good people. They were noble musicians and warrior poets, bringing justice upon the untamed world. For a time the god returned to his humble abode above the clouds to rest. Confident was he that his followers would be safe to fight back evil with the powers he had given them. However, after a string of horrific evils on the material plane, Yupni began to stir in agitation in his sleep. Finally came the destruction of a small shrine of Yupni in the former village Heaminster, it’s terrified priest crying out in anguish for his god to save them. The voice jostled the sleeping god awake. In a surge of divine fury, Yupni awoke, once again ready to take on the evils of the world in vengeance. Major Events Minor Events Chosen Ones Ygthödr the Insightful A primordial Storm Giant, who through some strange magic’s has lived beyond the memories time. Ygthödr towers even above his storm Giant kin, standing about 30 ft tall. Epics of old are tattooed upon his skin in full length and detail. He holds a huge staff made from the trunk of a Wishwood tree, topped with a crude silvered mace enchanted with tempestuous runes. He uses this mainly as a walking stick, but this allows him to also use bardic magics lost to the ages (or strike his incoming foes). Even the beads within his beard each have a magical significance and enchantment. He carries on his back a colossal bag that contains the verses of forgotten knoweledge and poems. Using his Magic’s he can transform into a humanoid or beastly form and travel unnoticed before revealing his true, colossal form. Eruditic and gruff, he is a gentle and old soul who treats most mortal creatures like children in need of guidance and protection. He wanders the world in search of the lost secrets of history, and to seek out threats to the world at large Pantheons References DMDave - This is the creator of all of Wandrossa as well as a whole lot more DnD content. Patreon - This is where Gods of Wandrossa takes place as well as where you can show your support. Instagram @dungeonmasterdave Facebook @DMDave